


denying reality

by murphym



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sportsfest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphym/pseuds/murphym
Summary: Kuroo's probably just the next best thing but he doesn't care, especially if it means that Daishou will rely on him and stay close.





	denying reality

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:   
> Most likely unable to stop agonizing about someone after being too close to them

Rays of light wash over his room as the sun rises. It’s finally morning, Kuroo realizes, and he didn’t manage a minute of sleep. He found it impossible to sleep, not when Daishou was curled up against his chest throughout the night. His mind wouldn’t shut up, thoughts racing as only Daishou occupied his mind and his bed. It brought him back to his torturous middle school years when he dreamed of having Daishou this close. Those were also sleepless nights.

Kuroo’s heart races as he reaches out to brush Daishou’s hair from his face. The small gesture causes Daishou to stir in his sleep, and Kuroo can feel his cheeks burn. Honestly, what the hell is he doing? Why did he even let Daishou stay the night, let alone sleep with him too?

He gently shakes Daishou’s shoulder, “Suguru, wake up.”

Kuroo’s fairly certain that Daishou has morning classes, but that’s not the only reason he’s waking Daishou up. His damn heart can’t handle another minute of having Daishou so close to him.

For a moment, Daishou squirms closer to his chest until his eyelids flutter open.

Kuroo finds himself reverting back to the familiar territory of their relationship, “You look like crap.”

“Shut up,” Daishou mumbles before sitting up.

Throwing half-hearted insults at each other is normal, but Daishou does look like hell with red, swollen eyes from crying and disheveled hair. It’s weird seeing Daishou vulnerable and not in his usual prim and proper state that he fools everyone with. It’s another side Kuroo never thought he’d see, another side he always wished Daishou would willingly share with him more.

“You wanna talk about it?” Kuroo asks, testing the waters.

“No.”

“You come into my house, get snot and tears all over my shirt and hog my bed and -”

“You’re so annoying,” Daishou snaps and throws off the covers, crawling out of bed. “You were just convenient, Tetsurou, that’s it.”

Kuroo wants to think it’s more than that, but he doesn’t press, “Whatever you say.”

Daishou rolls his eyes as he gathers his belongings, “I have to go.”

“I’ll text you later?”

“Don’t,” Daishou answers before he leaves Kuroo’s bedroom and is out the door.

He has morning classes as well and doesn’t have the luxury to lounge in bed over Daishou and last night. Though Kuroo’s distracted enough by it to wash his hair with body soap instead of shampoo and conditioner, burn his breakfast and barely make it to class on time. The torture doesn’t stop even when lecture begins, because Mika takes the free seat next to him.

“Morning,” She greets cheerfully, and Kuroo is wary of her smile.

“Morning…”

Mika jumps in without hesitation, “Suguru texted me this morning.”

_Of course_  Daishou talked to Mika after the fact.

Kuroo groans, “Look, he was a crying mess when he showed up and wouldn’t talk to me about it.”

“And nothing else?”

“We slept together, that’s all,” Mika smirks and Kuroo sputters, knowing her mind is jumping to conclusions. “No - not sex, he just made himself comfortable in my bed and kept me up all night.” Truthfully, he allowed Daishou to invade his space and comforted him without a second thought.

“Kept you up all night, huh?”

Rolling his eyes, Kuroo sighs, “Yeah, because it’s a little hard to sleep when your crush of six years is curled up next to you.”

Mika’s smirk only grows wider, “I have no such problem.”

“Whatever.” Kuroo wants to try to focus on the lecture, but with his own, burning questions and Mika’s intel he can’t, “What did he tell you?” He mumbles.

“He missed you.”

“Bullshit.”

Mika turns to him, frowning, “Is it really that hard to believe that he’s comfortable around you? Suguru wouldn’t have gone to you if he wasn’t.” Kuroo eyes her skeptically before she continues, “I guess the guy he was with broke things off.”

Kuroo slumps back in his chair.

Daishou wasn’t lying; he really was convenient - a rebound, the next best thing, and Kuroo hates that he doesn’t care and would welcome Daishou if it happened again.

“From how much he cried seems like he really liked the guy,” Kuroo says.

Mika shrugs, “No, it’s not that.” She softly smiles, “Suguru’s upset because he just has to face reality again.”

Kuroo has an idea of what reality Mika’s talking about, but he doesn’t get his hopes up, as if Daishou curled into his chest didn’t raise them enough this morning. His heart pounds at the memory, and Daishou is all he can think about it for the rest of lecture.

* * *

 

His brain is fried by the end of the day. Kuroo’s exhausted and desperate for sleep by the time he’s climbing the stairs to his apartment. Even if Daishou won’t be beside him like last night, he knows that Daishou will continue to occupy his thoughts and threaten his chance at sleep.

He freezes when he reaches the top of the stairs.

Oh, he's definitely not sleeping tonight.

Daishou stands by the door of his apartment, nose buried into his scarf and hands shoved into his pockets to keep warm.

Kuroo can already feel his body react, itching to reach out for him.

His presence is noted and Daishou looks up, “I’ve been waiting forever, what took you so long?”

“I didn’t ask you to wait for me,” Kuroo frowns and proceeds to the door, grabbing his keys. “To what do I owe the pleasure of being graced with your company again?”

“Just shut up and let me in,” Daishou rolls his eyes.

He notices that Daishou is visibly shivering, so for once, Kuroo does shut up and quickly unlocks the door. They don’t get any further than the entryway before Daishou clings to his jacket from behind him, resting his head against Kuroo’s back. He freezes. It’s a silent plea from Daishou: _stay with me, hold me_.

The quiet of his apartment is too much, so Kuroo clears his throat, “Mika told me that your guy broke up with you.”

“Yeah…” Daishou murmurs into his jacket.

Kuroo nods, humming, “His loss.”

He feels the grip that Daishou has on him grow tighter.

When Daishou speaks up again, Kuroo barely hears him, “Can I stay?”

His heart hammers against his ribcage. He wants Daishou in his arms again, hold him close even if it means sacrificing his sleep and sanity.

Kuroo reaches behind him and Daishou uncurls a fist to find his hand, slowly weaving his fingers between Kuroo’s as if the spaces were made for him. The skin to skin contact lights a warmth in his chest, despite that Daishou’s hand is cold from waiting outside.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says softly. “You can always stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twit: @bokutohs_


End file.
